Of Two Worlds
by Death-Scimitar
Summary: ON HIATUS!Rated for upcoming chaptersThe daughter of two great warriors, the drow Drizzt Do'Urden and the human Cattibrie. Cattibrie has died along with Wulfgar and Drizzt's daughter wants to find where she belongs in the world.
1. Reminisce

Of Two Worlds

I stepped silently on the stone ground outside of the halls where the dwarves dwell before they moved to Mithral Hall. My soft boots padded noiselessly as walked on towards the place known as Kelvin's Cairn, a place where my father would always sit to watch the sunrise acsend over the Icewind Dale. As I rounded the bend, I saw him, staring out over the cairn watching the changing colors of the sky. The soft pink, blues, and purples painting a beautiful portrait of the celestial morning. His cowl was thrown back, accepting the rays of the rising sun warm his face on the cool autumn morn.

I stood there a while before deciding to make my move. It seemed every morning we played this game, a game that my father would always win, but that is the reason why it is continually played. Everyday I vowed to myself that themext day I would be victorious.

However, before I could take another step, my father's voice called out, "I know you're there. You lose again."

I sighed. I may have lost this time but tomorrow is another day. I strode over to my father and sat down next to him and watched with him the ascending sun. We both looked on, until the light burned our sensitive eyes. I was slightly startled when I felt my father's hand upon my shoulder and I turned to him. His eyes were lavender and tears rimmed his eyelids and streak down the ebony skin of his face that was framed by white hair.

I gazed at him incredulously, realizing that those tears were not from gazing at the sun. "You were thinking about mother," I stated bluntly, but not without remorse.

Drizzt nodded and admitted, "Yes, I was thinking about her and of Wulfgar. Both long past."

I stood up and brushed back a bit of auburn hair that was streaked with white from my ebon-face. "I'm sure Mother and uncle Wulfgar wouldn't want us to dwelling on their passing. They knew it would come, they knew…" My voice voice trailed off and myhands clenched into fists as I fought back tears.

My mother was Catti-brie, adopted daughter of Bruenor, King of Mithral Hall. As I grew, I watched my mother grow frail and old, while my father, the great Drizzt Do'Urden remained young. They both knew of the trails that lay ahead, they knew that Catti-brie would die long before her lover would. They had accepted that fate, knowing it was inevitable since one was drow and the other was human.

I heard Drizzt move from his seat and accepted the hug of a loving father. I bit my lip to fight back the tears. I hated to cry. I felt weak when I cried. I don't know why though. "Father, why must humans' lives last for so short a time?" I had finally ask this question, the one that had been eating away at my for countless years as I watched my mother and my uncle grow old and frail until the two once proud warriors finally gave way to death's current.

"I have no answer to that, Jahie, it is just how things were made." Drizzt answered his arms still wrapped fatherly about my shoulders, shoulders that had slightly the more built of a human than a drow, but they still had the drows' slender form.

I pulled away from my father's embrace. Moments passed before I turned to look back at him, a small smile on my face, that I knew reflected greater in my crystalline eyes that held the color of the sky when the sun was finishing its route: the mixture blue and purple.

My father returned my smile with one of his own. I knew what he was thinking: he was reminiscing about how he could see Catti-brie staring out from my own eyes. I didn't mind, though, for whenever I saw my own reflection, that of ebony skin, auburn hair streaked with white and eyes a mixture of both my father and mother's I could see them looking back out at me. And this thought I would keep with me all my life.

This I do promise.

---------------

A/N: Thank you Kat for catching my stupid mistake.... ' I feel really stupid now, but now I have it fixed. Thanks for catching my error


	2. To Which?

A year ago, a preposition was held before my father and me. Either we would stay at Mithral Hall, which was becoming more crowded and not expanding enough to hold all of the dwarven inhabitants, or return to the Icewind Dale and opened the caves and heat up the furnaces once again. King Bruenor was going to stick with the 'durned elves' no matter what choice we would make, much to the dismay of his subjects.

We had decided to return to the Icewind Dale. A place where dangers still lurk around every snow covered bend. A place filled with adventure; the place where my mother had grown up.

It was the day we were to tell Bruenor of our plans to return. Drizzt and I entered Bruenor's chamber, who was mulling over a pile of papers, mumbling with his back to us, "Wish Rumblebelly was here."

Drizzt and I exchanged a smirk, listening to the dwarf complain. Rumblebelly was a halfling who had moved to the warmer climates along the Sword Coast and that was last they had heard from him. Regis was there to help Bruenor keep things in order for the most part.

Drizzt cleared his throat causing Bruenor to jump and whip about. "Ye durned elf!" Bruenor then shook his head causing his graying red bread to wag about. "Well, have yeh come to an decision?"

I smiled and answered, "Of course we have, 'Grandpa' Bruenor," I withheld my chuckle as Bruenor involuntarily grimace at that label of 'Grandpa'. "We've decided to head back to the Icewind Dale."

"A'ight, then. I better get me things then,"

"'Get your things', Grandpa? You surely don't think that you are coming with us, what about--" I was cut off before I could finish.

"Pwent will look o'er Mithral Hall. He'll take care o' things" Bruenor responded quickly.

Thibbledorf Pwent was probably the strangest dwarf I'd ever met, or ever will meet. Him and his rowdy group known as the 'Gutbusters' definitely lived up to their name. Their armor was their weapon, jagged edges on the armor and spikes upon the helm and gauntlets. In short, these dwarves were lethal.

I glanced over at my father, a grin still spread on my lips. He already knew what I was going say and was clearly enjoying watching Bruenor grimace under the title of 'Grandpa'. "Grandpa, it wasn't Mithral Hall I was referring to," That had caught his attention. "I'm talking about your age. I mean, aren't you getting a little too old to be running about the Spine of The World and the Icewind Dale."

That had struck a nerve.

Bruenor flustered, trying to find the rights words that just kept evading him. Drizzt and I started to laugh at the perturbed dwarf. After a moment he regain his composure and glared at Drizzt. "This was all yer idea!" He managed to spit out.

Drizzt ceased his laughter and shrugged. "Actually, Jahie was the one who decided to taunt you."

Bruenor turned to me, and I just mimicked my father's shrug. "I get it from my father. But enough of this, let's get ready to go. I can't wait to see what the Icewind Dale is like." I smiled at the thought.

I noted that Bruenor forgotten his anger, I could only figure that it was because of me, or should I say my smile, that made him remember his own daughter.

"Aye," Bruenor said. "Let's be on our way."

And so that is why we are now back at the Icewind Dale. I looked back on that day, one year ago, and I can't help but feel if I made the right choice in leaving Mithral Hall and coming here. This place, the Icewind Dale, holds many memories; first meetings, first battles, and even more firsts. As I watched my father leave to go back into the busy caves, the image of his face, lavender eyes brimmed with tears over my mother, is burned into my mind. Could it be because of me? Because I forced Father to come back here? Selfishness could be the word to use, but it doesn't seem to quite right.

Why did I want to come here, anyway? Maybe it was because I felt like I didn't belong, didn't belong at Mithral Hall with the dwarves. I didn't belong like my mother had belonged. Sure they accepted me and all, they even accepted my father long before I ever came into the world.

It's because I'm not a drow like Father, or a human like Mother. I am of two worlds, the only problem is, to which do I belong?

Shaking my head I turned my back to the sun and headed back to the caverns entrance. No doubt where many dwarves would be congregating, readying to ship out the supplies to Ten-Towns, I guess I'll might just ask to come along.


End file.
